


Crazy dudes are worse than crazy chicks..

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Boys, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: So I have never seen a fic  about the USO brothers.So I just wanted to try something.Jey  USO is a player the one who will have your heart broken into pieces and give it back to you still broken.Unfortunately he meets Dolph Ziggler who fixes him in a way he never imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The USO brothers are just a great tag team. 
> 
> And yes I like Dolph Ziggler the show off.. lol!!
> 
> And he looks like someone who would make your life living hell.
> 
> You know like baby mama crazy lol. That's how I imagine Dolph.

They were running around sweating like hell playing football on the beach.

When Jey was not paying attention and got hit by a ball.

Ao! Guys come on he said.

Pay attention , Seth said.

Ohh! They noticed what he was looking at.

Looking at one of you victims Roman asked.

Shut up uce, excuse me. He said walking over to Dolph who was taking a walking on the beach.

Hei! He said.

Hello Dolph said not even looking at him just starring at his phone.

You know Jey began texting and walking is not safe.

Yeah! Said who Dolph asked raising his head only to notice how cute the guy is, he actually smiled when he saw that beautiful smile that lights up the room.

Says me Jey said.

And who are you Dolph asked with a chuckle.

I'm Jey. He put out his hand.

Dolph. He shook the hand.

Can I walk Jey asked.

Sure Dolph nodded.

I have never seen you at the beach before Jey said with a smile.

Well I'm new here in from new York.

So what you doing in Miami.

I just needed a new start you know I wanted to a new environment so I moved here.

So how you liking it so far Jey asked placing a stray of hair begin Dolph's ear.

Dolph blushed. And suddenly found the sand very interesting.

Gimme your phone Jey asked Dolph who handed it to him.

He punched in his number and called his phone so he can have Dolph's number.

Now I can text you anytime he said and kissed Dolph's lips and left I'll call you he said with a wink.

Dolph stood there stunned what just happened his first week in Miami and he meets Mr right.

So he thinks.

He walked up to his friends with a smile on his face.

He showed them his phone.

They were now looking at him shaking their heads.

Poor guy Finn said.

Yeah! If he only who you are and what his getting himself into. Ohh! Wait maybe he should ask my friend richochet you remember him the one whom you broke his heart so bad that he had to move out of town. Finn said

Baby calm down oright Seth said kissing Finn.

Look I'm sorry about richo actually I'm not sorry I told him from the start that I didn't want nothing serious. So it ain't my fault he catched feelings.

Your a moron you know that Finn left, thanks a lot man Seth said going after Finn who was not stopping for him.

One day you will get what is yours Jey punk said next to Roman who chuckled.

Whatever man he said texting Dolph already.

Dolph from Jey... 

Dinner tomorrow night.

Jey from Dolph----

sure why not. What time.

Dolph from Jey----- 

Seven pm sharp I will pick you up just send me your location. Heat emoji.

Dolph to Jey

Cool heart imoji.

Jey was smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a single fic for this but I can't find it in my opinion to do that.. 
> 
> So here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy.

They have been going out for 22 weeks not Dolph like Dolph was counting but hei! How can he not when his dating the cutest guy in Miami.

Dolph was brought out of his thoughts by his Mandy rose who asked to see jey's picture.

WHAT !!! she asked shocked.

YOUR DATING HIM... NO. NO. NO honey you need to break it off now.

Why.. don't tell me his your ex.

No honey I'm a lesbian no side stepping.

But I've heard things about him from one of my colleague who used to date him.

Chad told me that this guy used him and threw him like yesterday's trash so I suggest you stop it now before you get hurt. Like he has a name.

And what is that ... Mr heartbreaker Dolph said with a chuckle.

No.. it's Christiano as in like Christiano Ronaldo.

What.. Dolph laughed.

His nothing like that Mandy his sweet loving and caring and honestly you have to have a heart for it to break Dolph said.

Oright don't say I did not warn when you come to me crying.

Don't worry Mandy I can take care of my self Dolph said with a chuckle.

Where are we going Jey ...

Dolph asked smiling..

Dolph looked at him and kissed their entertwined hands it's a surprise baby. Jey said smiling.

Ohk.. babe Dolph looked outside admiring the view.

We here he heard Jey say.

Ohh! It's an amusement park Dolph said surprised.

What you don't like amusement parks.

No.. I just haven't been to the park in a very long time that is all.

Come on you going to have fun Jey said kissing him.

They walked in to the park holding hands they started with the snake ride and then the rollercoaster ride when they got to the top Jey reached for Dolph and kissed his lips Dolph blushed.

They got of the ride to go get the cotton candy when some guy came up to them.

Jey is that you oh! My god.

Uhm! Hello who are you. Jey asked.

I'm Robert you slept with my best friend and did not even apol.....

Before he could finish Jey cut him.

Oh! Hey Robert about that you know your friend came on to me. I never..

It's fine Jey I mean I have moved on we all have to some how. Who is this your boyfriend He asked with a smile and looked at dolph.

Yes this is my boyfriend dolph Jey said kissing dolph.

Nice hope he doesn't have a best friend for you to sleep with, he said. And Left.

Sorry about that Jey said to Dolph I mean what he said it happened back in college I was young and foolish.

He looked at dolph and said dolph can you be my boyfriend.

Dolph smiled and kissed him yes I will be your boyfriend.

They walked in to Dolph's apartment kissing Jey kicked the door with his foot closing it.

Fuck Dolph said Jey was kissing his neck.  
They took of their clothes moans and groans where heard.

Shit they laid there breathing in.

Thank you Jey said kissing dolph.

For what dolph asked.

For giving me the best sex of my life. He said with his eyes slowly closing he fell asleep dolph just laid there tracing lines of his tattoos.

I made breakfast Jey said to Dolph who was coming down stairs wearing jey's shirt.

Oh! I didn't burn anything he said laughing dolph joined in they sat and fed each other breakfast.

I got to go ohk Jey said I have to email some documents from work.

Noooo... Dolph whined your a freelance journalist do you have to be working on a Saturday dolph asked 

Unless you really not going to work dolph told him moving to put the plates in the machine.

I am baby boy.

You can use my computer to send the emails dolph said moving to the bedroom.

But the things I need are on my computer Jey said kissing him now as flirtatious as you look wearing my shirt I need it.

Fine dolph said taking it off.

I will text you tonight ohk and we can continue this he said rubbing Dolph's nipples and kissing.

He walked out the door closed it behind him and sighed what just happened did I just ask dolph Tobe my boyfriend he was wondering as he walked in to his car.

He shook his head and looked at the apartment building and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving this two they are my second favourite.

Ohh! God baby Dolph panted and moaned Jey was hitting his prostate over and over again.  
You want to cum baby he whispered in Dolph's ear, ohh! Yes please yes oh god I'm so close.

Jey adjusted the cock ring and dolph screamed please baby let me cum Dolph begged Jey who smicked and increased his speed.

Ohh! Ah!! Ah!! Please touch me dolph asked more like begging.  
Is that what you want he asked dolph who moaned softly and nodded.

Jey removed the ring and dolph screamed spilling over his stomach.

Jey was right behind him he looked into Dolph's eyes as he released in to him.

Ohh! Fuck man that was great dolph said and turned to look at Jey who was sleeping.

He kissed him goodnight I love you he whispered to Jey who was out like light.

When are we meeting your boyfriend Finn asked Jey who who gave him a finger.

Finn I know you haven't forgiven me for what happened between your friend and I but you need to get over it im sure he has.

No he hasn't Finn said screaming because of you my friend has to go 6 hours of therapy because he can't get over what you did to him I hope you get what's yours Finn said stomming out of the kitchen and Seth followed behind him.

Man I think you need to apologize to Rico what you did was wrong and hurtful the boy really loved you Roman told him.

Yeah! Whatever man. Jey walked out into the dining room and sat down on the couch.

His phone started to ring he just answered without checking the id.

Hello. He said.

Hei! Jey it's Robert.

Hei! Robert how are you doing man.

I'm doing great I just wanted to say I'm not mad at you or anything maybe we could be friends.

Yeah! Cool thanks.

Ohk! Bye. 

Jey could not see the smirk that was on Robert's face.

Hei! Baby I was thinking we could hang out this weekend Jey said.  
He was sitting on the floor in his phone dolph doing his unbraiding his hair.

This weekend Dolph asked.

Yes this weekend.

Ohh! Crap my parents are coming this weekend and I'm having dinner with them Friday night and also Saturday night.

Sorry babe I promise to make it up to you on Sunday night I will wear that lace underwear you like so much. Dolph whispered in to jey's ear.

Jey's phone pinged with a message and as soon as he opened it a naked picture appeared on the screen Jey screamed as dolph pulled his hair.

Baby I can explain please just let go of my hair he pleaded.

Ohh! Sorry.

I'm listening dolph said oh! Wait it's a wrong number dolph said sarcastically.

No! Jey said.

So you know who that number belongs to he asked softly.

Damn why is he so calm Jey asked himself.

Jey anytime now.

Oright this is a picture of Robert remember the guy we meet at the amusement park the other day.

Yes Dolph chuckled the one you slept with his best friend. Dolph asked with a laugh.

Yes! Jey said to dolph who just glared at him.

So are you going to tell at me and fight or something.

No we just have to make sure he doesn't call you again.

Before Jey could register what that meant he heard his phone crashing against the wall.

What... The.. that's my phone babe.

Ohh! I guess you will just have to leave without a phone you know it means that you won't be getting naked pictures from Robert.

Now if you will excuse me I'm going to shower Jey looked to his phone and back to his boyfriend who was already climbing up the stairs.

Can I join you Jey asked.

Noo! Dolph yelled at him.

Ohk! 

Enjoy the picture of Robert he said to Jey who slummed on the couch.

What the fuck just happened he wondered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma is a bitch...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired when I wrote this it's short and complicated but please enjoy.

Hei! Uce been trying to call you man what up.. Roman asked Jey who sighed.

I don't have a phone Jey said.

What ... Roman Chuckled.

Yeah! Dolph threw it against the wall and now I don't have a phone.

So how do we contact you man Seth asked him covering his mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

By email I guess.

Can't you get a new phone they asked him.

Noo! He screamed. 

What you Jey scared what is happening Roman asked Seth who shrugged his shoulders.

Welcome to the world of relationship man Seth said.

So this is what you guys go through he asked.

Man I have been with dolph for six months and I can't take it shit this is hard he said with a sigh. Man I just asked him to be my boyfriend not Tobe my husband.

How do you guys do it.

Well we let them think their right. Their way is the right way.

Really he asked.

Yeah! Just agree and apologize, Seth said.

I guess Jey mumbled.

Can I come in Jey asked dolph who was standing by the door.

Sure he said moving for Jey to step into the apartment.

Baby look Jey took Dolph's hands and looked into his eyes I'm sorry about the picture I promise Robert will not call me anymore since I don't have a phone and your right baby you know .

I am dolph asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yeah! I promised to treat you better and that is what I'm going to do oright he said kissing dolph who smiled.

Jey you promised the person said moving to stop him from leaving.

Baby look I got to go I will call you tomorrow.

Do you really have to go.

Jey nodded putting his pants on I promise to make it up to you.

You never stay the night like before and you getting to clinging Jey said as he left.

As he left his conscious spoke to him but he brushed it aside and left for Dolph's place.


End file.
